


Matchmaking Is Hard For A Lovesick Fool

by LadyTuku



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuku/pseuds/LadyTuku
Summary: Endymion awakens with one thought: find his love. As he gets back to Jubann; he realizes that there are more complicated things going on. Like how he was somehow separated from Darien; physically, emotionally, and mentally. If that weren't enough; trying to keep Darien and Serena from falling for other people requires a great deal of effort and trickery. But when he unintentionally runs into Serena; Endymion cannot help but pursue her.
Relationships: Ail/An (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Through The Power Of Love

Chapter One  


Through The Power Of Love

Ocean-blue eyes snapped open. Breathing in and out; Prince Endymion pressed his palm to the floor. Golden light crackled around him. Darkness was chased away; fleeing from the purity of the shimmering, amber light. Standing; Endymion patted his jacket; the soul-gems of his Shitennou were still safely hidden there. He didn't know how long he'd lain on that floor for. Pressing a palm to the cracked floor; Endymion felt invigorated as he mended the earth around him; filling the room with his golden aura. Walking through various mazes; the scent of snow led him to the exit. Endymion moved stiffly; through the snow.

Upon reaching a building two days later; Endymion fainted of frostbite and hypothermia. In and out of consciousness; Endymion tried to turn down the old woman's help; as he had nothing to offer her in return. The woman pished-poshed at his complaining as she shoveled spicy, Caribu-tomato soup down his gullet. Within days he felt so much better; that he repaid the the woman's kindness by using his abilities to enlarge her vegetables garden; before quietly leaving in the dead of night. He made it to the Ketchikan Harbour; swiftly. Upon locating a cargo ship that was bound for Jubann; Endymion negotiated with a stern, peart man that he would heal each and every member of sickness and wounds so long as he could freely use the man's vessel as he saw fit. Skeptical; the man asked for a demonstration. Endymion crossed to a man with a bandaged eye; pressed his palm over it for a few minutes.

"Your eye is fine now." Endymion said; matter-of-factly. He turned to the captain. "Do I pass muster in your eyes, yet?"

The man stared; uncomprehendingly at Endymion.

"You're not a demon or anything, are ya?" The man deadpanned and than broke out into laughter. "I would happily accept you for my crew till we dock in Jubann Harbour. I'm Shin, Endou. Pleasure to have you for my crew."

For three weeks; Endymion worked himself ragged; enjoying every minute of the hard labour thrusted upon him. He held a slight tan for awhile; but it had faded by the time they docked in Jubann Harbour. As he left the boat; Endou gave him pay for three weeks. The sun was setting; as Endymion walked down the dock. As he walked through the crowded streets; he saw a familiar-looking blonde march past.

"Sailor Venus? No, it can't be. That's just an ordinary girl. My apologies Kunzite." Endymion pressed a hand to his breast pocket. As he continued on his way; he narrowly avoided crashing into a strong brunette. "No way; Sailor Jupiter?" Endymion whispered; Nephrite's stone lit forcing Endymion to put his arms over his chest to keep the light from being noticed in the dark. As he navigated the city streets going off when he lived there previously; he found himself on his way to his old apartment. As he walked; Endymion noticed a green jacket in front of him. His eyes widened in shock.

"H-how are there two of me?" Endymion asked himself. He wasn't seeing things; a doppelganger of himself walked less than three feet in front of him. As he followed the man; Endymion wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. Tailing unidentified look-a-like to the front doors of his apartment; his shock when a passing older lady called out "Good evening, Darien; hope your studies are going well."

Dumbfounded; Endymion felt a shocking dizziness as he sat between some shrubs. He recalled going by that name before he'd been awakened thanks to Serenity's crystal.

_Could we have split apart somehow? Do I still have the power to morph into Tuxedo Mask?! _With that thought coursing through him; Endymion went to Azuban-Juban park; heading toward the rose bushes. Because of the growing darkness; he grabbed a white rose and thrust it into the air. Its petals flew at him; wrapping him in silky fabrics. He looked down; noticing that he was dressed in a dessert-style outfit.__

_What...how...what?!_ Endymion wondered as he peered at his appearance on the lake's surface. He decided to keep this new transformation handy in case he needed it.

Endymion headed to Hikawa Shrine; a Shinto temple on Sendai Hill to visit Sailor Mars as an image of Sailor Mars holding onto him, saying "It's me, Raye." came to his mind. As he took a step toward the stairs; Jedite's form manifested right along side him; eager to see his beloved. As they reached the middle of the stairs; a rumble exploded beneath his feet sending Endymion careening backwards down the stairs; the combined power of his Shitennou let him land unharmed on the ground. He followed his senses; discovering a massive crater in the earth.

Before he could investigate further; he heard Japanese law enforcements and governing personnel arrive; Endymion swiftly, thanks to Zoisite's crystal lighting up, jumped out of eyesight onto a scaffolding rig 30 feet above. As he eavesdropped; he learned that the government planned to spin the crator as being apart of what had happened to Starlight Tower; a small earthquake being the cause of the destruction. He would heal the ground here after everyone left and than head for the ruins of the Star Tower.

Curious civilians arrived later; Endymion easily picked out the Sailor Soldiers. Raye stood by her worried-looking grandpa. Mina cuddled her cat Artimes and looked on with curiosity. Serena and Amy chatted; idly before being hit from behind by a chagrined Lita. It looked to Endymion that none of the girls knew one another personally. He felt sad for Serena as he knew her friends meant everything to her. He heard Serena shout with unbridled glee at finding a flyer for sweets for thirty percent off; she then proceeded to rhapsodize about all the sweets she was gonna ingest. Endymion smiled; fondly. He noticed Darien sneaking up behind her.

"Meatball-Head, trying to become a cotton-candy puff now?" Darien supplicated; with a jovial laugh.

_Good Lord, the me of this time treats Serena horribly. That'll change when I figure out how to reincarnate myself into Darien._

__Endymion thought with determination. As he leapt down from the scaffolding taking a step; he noticed the same flier; that had excited his reincarnated lover; under his boot. Pocketing the flier; Endymion watched as the civilians returned home and the Japanese officials concluded that the earthquake was not going to disrupt all of Jubann and went home. Endymion slid down into the hole; touching both sides as it slowly closed. Endymion kept backing up till the hole was no more and the ground was firm and solid. He headed off to have a sleep on a park bench; till the sound of feet approaching roused him._ _

Skulking around the Jubann district spying on everyone; got Endymion some pretty weird job offers; some of which he took. Serving as a tissue passer-outer at Jubann train station and a waiter at a Host Club; Endymion soon saved enough to rent a room close to Serena's school Jubann Junior High School; as well as buy a blue motorcycle. As Endymion took to monitoring Serena and Darien through his daily routine; he noticed two newcomers to Jubann Junior High whom had taken an interest of following Serena and Darien around; as well.

Standing outside Serena's home late one evening; he sensed he was being watched. Raising his eyes; Endymion saw a streak of fur flying towards him; claws outstretched. Ducking and spinning around to snatch the feline mid-air and pressed his face against hers.

"Luna; have you been taking care of my Serenity as usual?" Endymion's inquiry made Luna finally recognize him; sort of.

"Darien? You have your memories back. I am so sorry; Sailor Moon wanted to have a normal life; so Serena doesn't know anything about all that she went through; she's just normal now." Luna's voice held sorrow for the former bond between herself and Serena mixed with happiness at wanting Serena to not suffer.

"No, Luna; Darien Chiba is safely unawares of anything relating to who he truly is. I don't know how; but I seem to have become a true flesh and blood body thanks to Serenity's wish. Something is going on with the earth; I keep having to replenish its energy with my own." Endymion informed the cat. "Keep Serenity out of it for now; please."

"Prince...Endymion?" Luna questioned; her eyes widening as she stared at Earth's former Crowned Prince. "Are you an apparition of some sort?" Casting a look around her; wildly Luna looked like a furry see-saw. Endymion chuckled; quietly. His laughter broke off immediately when he saw Serena running out of the house.

Endymion and Luna took off after Serena; they saw a wounded white cat droop in an alley outside of Osa-P Jewelry Store. Luna ran to the cat. Endymion was unsurprised to hear him speak. He caught words like "too fast", " so worn out" and "need the Sailor Soldiers." Endymion saw green weed-drenched monster. From where he stood; Endymion detected no traces of Dark Kingdom influence. Endymion raised his sword preparing to slice up the weedy-looking monster. He saw as it flung itself over his head capturing Molly and than her mother in its weedy grasp. Endymion leapt onto the balcony; his actions slowed and his heart raced as Serena stood in the doorway across from him. Before he could shout a warning; Luna had sat in front of her; shooting a beam of light upon Serena via the crescent mark on her forehead.

Rage; at Serena's wish for a normal life going down the drain; shot through Endymion. He hacked the monster into pieces. He heard a moan of pain escape from Serena's lips. Lifting Serena up; he raced her to the emergency room; telling the woman at the front desk about two women unconscious at the Osa-P address.

"Don't worry; my love. I will bring you and Darien together." Endymion placed a chaste kiss upon Serena's forehead before walking out of the room. As he walked to the waiting room; he noticed Serena's family talking at the information desk. He wanted to stay and explain what had happened; but he didn't want them liking *this* version of himself. He sighed. It was hard NOT being the known hero. 

********

"Where is Tsukino, Serena?" Demanded Kenji Tsukino; Serena's dad. "We're Serena's parents; where is my daughter?" Ikuko Tsukino requested.

Endymion walked over to a drink machine; keeping his ears open to the conversation between the Tsukinos and a nurse. Serena's vitals were good; she just lacked strength. They would keep her overnight to be safe. He saw that Ikuko intended to stay with her; Endymion didn't feel that worried now. Still; he would not be going far from his love for the time being.


	2. Inner Guardians Return: Friendships Regained and Rivals Unmasked

Endymion worked and visited Serena's house for the next three days; to help out with the chores that Serena usually did while his love regained her strength. Still he wasn't willing to face her just yet. According to Luna she had regained her memories of being Princess Serenity but not of transforming into Sailor Moon. It was rather worrying for both Luna and Endymion. Endymion couldn't approach her as he was now; as Serena was meant to be with Darien; not with him.

He overheard her friend Molly Osaka ask Serena to go with her to an audition at a tv station. Endymion stealthily followed them. He was happy when Serena literally bumped into Darien at a crosswalk. Too bad for him; the moment was ruined by Serena's inability to actually approach him and the entrance of a harpy who swerved through traffic to get to Darien; who quickly walked away from the situation.

_Coward._

Endymion thought, annoyed. He spied as Serena was barred from entering the audition. Endymion watched as the Sailor Guardians passed right in front of him; alerting his Shitennou with a vengeance. Their crystal forms began wavering; Endymion stepped quickly into the shadows of an alley. Kunzite and Jedite were the first to emerge. Nephrite and Zoisite followed shortly after.

"Princess Mina." Kunzite sighed; his tone love-struck.

"My fairest Princess Raye." Jedite crooned; soppily.

"Oh my beloved Princess Lita." Nephrite vocalized; enamored.

"Be still my heart for I have once again fallen bespelled with your brains and beauty; sweetest Princess Amy." Zoisite sounded completely love-struck.

Turning quickly; so that no one would notice his glowing gemstones in his jacket pocket Endymion hid himself in an alley where he saw Serena grab onto an unsuspecting Darien's arm; blush profusely, and apologize like mad. Darien seemed creeped out like any sane person would. A shriek turned all six eyes in the direction of a frail-looking waif sprinting through traffic. Serena immediately dropped his arm and fled.

Unable to not go after her; Endymion hurried after her; he saw her sit on a fountain. Closing the distance; Endymion sat beside her.

"Cheer up, Serena." Endymion found himself wrapping a hand around Serena's. He watched in shock as a crescent moon shone briefly on her forehead. "Serenity?"

"Have we met before?" Serena asked.

"A long time ago." Endymion gave a vague answer; hating himself for his lameness. He squeezed her hand; comfortingly. "And in many dreams." Endymion remembered the old dreams of his Princess begging to be free. And now here she was free of the former burdens that had weighed upon her as Sailor Moon. He sensed that the Silver Imperium Crystal was once again inside Serena's body; where it would remain safe and hidden. "Do me a favor Serena; if you ever see anything weird or hear yelling; simply walk the other way. Don't get involved." Releasing Serena; he stood and headed for the tv station.

Slipping into the room where Molly and the other Guardians had gone he heard a shrill screech "Minotaur!" The Moonlight Knight noticed the glowing symbols appear on the Sailor Guardians foreheads; he was unshocked to see Luna telling the girls to transform; shooting a golden light to their foreheads. Before he could stop this from happening; the Sailor Guardians were back and angry.

Combining their attacks; the Sailor Guardians wiped out their enemy. Sailor Venus looked around; concerned.

"Where is Sailor Moon? Did that _thing _get her?! In which case spread out and search soldiers." Sailor Jupiter dove over a few dozen theatre seats. Sailor Mars tried locating her with her psychic powers while Sailor Mercury ran a scan for her with the Mercury computer.__

____

____

"Stop, Sailor Soldiers; Sailor Moon has not been awoken and neither should have the four of you. Luna, I told you I had everything under control. Your bringing the Sailor Guardians back is in direct violation of Princess Serenity's dying wish. Her orders are to be adhered to." Endymion was filled with loathsome rage at the hasty feline.

"Prince Endymion; is it really you? D-Darien?" Sailor Mars stepped forward; laying a hand on The Moonlight Knight's arm.

Endymion simply stared at her hand with a saddened expression. He moved beyond her reach. Putting the stones that held each of his four Shitennou within them on the ground in front of their beloved. Jedite rose forth his eyes burning into Sailor Mars'. Nephrite gazed upon Sailor Jupiter; his smile blooming on his face. Zoisite reached to embrace Sailor Mercury. Kunzite stared at Sailor Venus with a fondness in his eyes.

"Soon, Sailor Guardians it will be time for my Shitennou to reawaken as humans. Than I will permit them to continue their romances with the four of you. But first I must get Serena and Darien together. It is my purpose for being awoken. But there seems to be two interlopers encroaching on Serena and Darien." Endymion confessed. He saw that Amy and Lita didn't seem to be surprised at this revelation which ticked him off. "What do the two of you know?"

"We-Well, um it seems that Alan Granger is quite taken with Serena." Amy mumbled; blushing.

"The guy keeps calling her Andromeda; talking about stars and destiny." Lita said; helpfully.

"Really? Maybe a rival will get Darien jealous enough and have him fight for Serena's love!" Mina expressed; eagerly, her eyes pounding with hearts. The other sailor guardians smiled at this sentiment.

"Let's help Endymion out, okay?" Raye shot her friends a conspiratorial grin. Her friends wore similar expressions. "We'll hook Serena and Darien up for sure!"

The four girls embraced one another; their faces shining with happiness at being reunited with one another. Their smiles were only half up though. Each guardian knew Sailor Moon should be there as well. It caused a deep ache within their hearts that their princess was not amongst them in this moment.

 _We'll defeat this enemy._ Mina swore; silently. _And ensure our princess' happiness._

"I'm going to keep an eye on Darien; you four go reunite with Serenity." Endymion nodded to the four girls before he headed off to trail Darien. He was displeased to see that girl with the spiky mop-hairstyle once again trying to come onto him. Endymion realized that they were at the college. Endymion sicced a confused; coke-bottle glasses wearing girl after mop-head girl; after giving a lie about the girl being super-smart and interested in a challenging rival. Endymion laughed to himself when he heard mop-head's indignant protests.

Turning a corner he saw that irksome boy cornering Serena in an alley near the entrance to Crown Fruits Parlor. Before he could control his emotions; Endymion stepped closer.

"Hey, she's taken." Endymion informed the boy. He crossed to Serena's side and put his arm around her her lower back; in a possessive boyfriend gesture that shocked both him and Serena. Endymion's face flushed crimson. To make matters worse an oblivious Darien walked past; unaware of either of them.

"So, may I know the name of my 'boyfriend'?" Serena asked; her tone amused and playful. Endymion's cheeks reddened at Serena looking so utterly adorable with her joking expression. His heart beat out-of-control. "Well?"

"I am Endymion; forgive me I didn't mean to presume anything; perhaps you fancied that aggressive fellow." Endymion babbled while his Shitennou cautioned him to quiet down and stop making a fool of himself.

"All the girls at my school think Alan is really cool but I don't know enough about him to have a decent opinion of him yet. Although his sister Ann really seems to dislike me." Serena said. She shrugged; not allowing the opinion of one shrewish girl to get her down. Endymion found his heart moved by her clear, easy-going nature that Serena seemed to possess.

"I think your soulmate is around somewhere; Serena. Just be patient; he will return to you." With that promise; Endymion left, heading for work. Work did nothing to curb his restlessness. He hoped everything goes well when the sailor guardians reunited with Serena. _It has too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are wanted please and thank you


	3. Being A Friend, Saving A Friend, and Falling In Love With A Friend

Endymion felt his communicator; that he'd had specifically made via his knights and protectors; flash as he was putting up a display of earrings to show the public. Stepping outside into an alley; he smiled when he saw Serena with Amy and Lita. They were walking at sunset through the park; Serena was wheedling Amy for help with homework. Endymion chuckled; just as he was about to close off the communication; he heard screams of pain. Asking for a break; Endymion ran straight for the park; plucking a white rose as he went. After slipping into his Moonlight Knight persona; he saw a young man get scared of a growling **pink?** lion; roaring a human-like response. He aimed his sword at the creature but it was sucked backwards up into the ski by a swirling clock-like light. Endymion trailed after girls to the hospital; but was barred at the door cause of his sword. Endymion went outside and a moment later came back dressed normally. He quickly caught up to the girls; sitting in a chair pretending to read a magazine. Although he felt bad for Lita's friend; his joy upon seeing Serena up close made his whole face light up.

He watched as Lita was taken to give blood; while Amy excused herself; probably to inform the other Sailor Soldiers about their new enemy. He watched as Serena paced back and forth for ten minuets; speed-readed a magazine; counted ceiling tiles aloud; and pigged out on sweets from a vending machine. Endymion walked up behind Amy who was getting cocoa for herself and Serena; when upon spying Endymion; jumped back spilling scalding hot coffee across her palm. Endymion clasped Amy's hand; healing her wound.

"I'll heal Lita after this as well, along with that boy." Endymion offered. "How is Serena doing?" He thought back to her fidgety behavior.

"Worried about Lita; and also a big test coming up. Apparently her parents are expecting her to do well this time around." Amy chuckled at Serena's lightheartedness when it came to studying. Her face than turned serious. "I wish Luna had brought Serena back as a Sailor Soldier as well; we all miss her so much. Being around her and keeping secrets is killing me and Lita. As for Raye and Mina they're mad cause they're unable to be with Serena. Each one of us were all alone before we met Serena. Unable to keep friends; but thanks to Serena we know what the power of friendship is."

"Had I been able to stop Luna; the four of you wouldn't be going through this pain now. On behalf of Princess Serenity; I am deeply sorry." Endymion bowed his head; apologetically.

"Enough my prince. I love my life as it is now; I have my friends back. And we are still able to protect out Princess' wish for normalcy. I say that's a win-win. In my books what Luna did was the right call; otherwise these **creatures** would still be going unpunished for their crimes. We just have to get stronger; that's all." Amy declaimed. 

"You truly are the most intelligent woman I've encountered. I feel better knowing that Serenity has the four of you watching over her reincarnated form." Endymion proclaimed; his tone a mix of cheerful with barely hidden melancholy. He watched Serena do a word-search; screaming joyfully upon finding the word 'lovebirds'. "Please, continue to watch over her. I must go and watch over Darien. Adieu." Turning Endymion left the hospital to go to work; as luck would have it Darien entered the shop to buy a chain. Endymion noticed the item in his hand. The star locket! _So it remained with Darien after the battle with Queen Beryl._ Endymion realized; jealously.

Endymion felt eyes on him and he was startled; to realize that the nuisance of a girl, Ann was looking at him; speculatively from outside the shop. _No, she's not watching **me** but Darien. Creepy weirdo._ Endymion thought; snidely.

"Okay; I'll pick it up after class. Thank you, Osaka-san." Darien smiled at Mayumi and left the store. Less than ten seconds later; Ann barged into the shop like a demon on drugs. She settled an icy glare at Mayumi.

"You there, shopkeeper. I demand to know what Darien dropped off just now. Tell me." Stomping her foot; petulantly Ann turned toward Endymion. A startled expression crossed her face as she looked at Endymion and than at the door where Darien had left. She did this for half an hour while Endymion continued working; resembling a bobble-head doll. Endymion suppressed his chuckle.

"Darien dropped off this." Mayumi held up a gaudy-looking pair of earrings studded with bolbus fake gems in a blood-red shade. "Said it was a joke gift for his mother. The clasps needed repairing and my new part-timer is good with his hands." She pointed out Endymion whom had moved on to filling an empty ring displays with gorgeous rings.

Pursing her lips; Ann let her cinnamon-brown eyes rove back and forth from the door to Mayumi and Endymion. She turned and high-tailed it outside; intent on locating Darien. Endymion eyed Mayumi; curious as to why she told that nosy girl a lie. Mayumi smiled at him.

"That girl has been nothing but discourteoues and misanthropic to Molly; I owe her **nothing** now than; looks like the usual rush is incoming; let us work hard." Mayumi went to steer a customer to a pricey bracelet while Endymion used the power of his looks and convivial personality to gain lots of interest in exorbitant jewels. As the day wore on; he stepped out for a dinner break; he ran into Serena who carried a stack of paper in her arms. The moment their bodies touched; her papers fell upon the ground. Bending down to help her retrieve them; he caught a glimpse of the images. They were a cutesy, drawings of Sailor Moon's battles with Tuxedo Mask and of Princess Serenity and himself.

_Was Serenity awakening within Serena once again? Despite her wishes?_ Endymion pressed the papers into Serena's arms; his hands grazing his beloved's briefly. "Tell me, miss what possessed you to draw such exquisite pictures? A young man, perhaps?" He felt so free and utterly overjoyed whenever he was with Serena. It was her always chipper disposition that filled him with such a fun feeling. 

A thoughtful expression crossed Serena's face; her smile held a hint of mystery.

"I've been having these dreams for the past month or so. I'm being protected by Sailor Soldiers and a prince, too. Although for some reason he often dresses in a black tuxedo and tries to hide himself from me; using a silly mask; but I can always tell that it's my prince. The dreams end upon me holding my hands out to everyone. Just my luck; I never learn who any of those people are; but I feel so close to each of them." Serena smiled; pressing her palm to her heart.

Unable to stop himself; Endymion took Serena into his arms, her warmth and her scent were utterly nostalgic. He was about to ask her to accompany him to dinner at Crown Fruits Parlor; when he noticed a man calling out to her. She called the man dad; and Endymion felt relief that this man was simply Serena's father.

Stepping back; Endymion bowed respectfully to Mr.Tsukino. Raising his eyes; they passed the groceries in his hands; Endymion knew that Serena accepting his would-be dinner invitation would not be possible now. He felt his hands clench.

"So, how do you know my daughter, uh?" Kenji Tsukino questioned. His blue eyes were kind with just a touch of apprehension.

"Chikyu, Endymion. I work at Osa-P; I only recently met Tsukino, Serena-san." Endymion gave Kenji as much of the truth as he was able. He raised himself back up. He saw the suspicion leave Kenji's face.

"Let's invite Endymion-kun to dinner. Think mama would be agreeable for it?" Serena asked; her face full of her happiness.

Standing equidistantly; Endymion took the grocery bags she'd been given to hold; while Kenji was on the phone with Ikuko. He just loved seeing Serena happy. _Maybe if I can be funny tonight; I can hear her laughter. Oh, that would be the best_ Endymion introspected. He noticed Kenji walking back towards them; smiling. Endymion took that as a yes. As the three headed for the Tsukino home; Kenji told light-hearted anecdotes about the magazine he worked for; while walking **between** Serena and Endymion.

Beef curry and Gyutan (author's note: barebqued ox tongue) over a bed of rice with beats, carrots and celery sticks; along with steaming bowls of rice were placed in front of each family member. Ikuko and Kenji shared some rice saki while Endymion, Serena and Sammy drank sodas; melon for Sammy; green tea sodas for Endymion and Serena.

"So, Endymion-san, do you go to school around here; or work nearby?" Ikuko nibbles elegantly on a piece of her meet.

"I work at Osa-P." Endymion offered. "I'm not in school currently. What do the two of you do for work, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Endymion politely turned the conversation onto Ikuko and Kenji. 

"I work for Shukan Shincho, a local magazine. I'm arts and entertainment section." Kenji pronounced; munching on his veggies. "Serena, carrots are not going to vanish no matter how much you push them around."

"I'm a mangaka; most of my work is published in CoroCoro Comic." Ikuko said. "My co-author Takeuchi, Naoko-san and I often get together to discuss storylines. Sammy don't feed Luna your beats." Ikuko sent her son a look of admonishment. He immediately stopped and choked down his beats.

"Ugh, too spicy." Sammy drank his melon soda to cool off his tongue.

Ikuko smiled approvingly at Endymion and Kenji who were eating all of their food. She just adored peaceful dinners. She saw Endymion make a fish face at Serena; which caused her daughter to nearly choke with laughter. Kenji and Sammy looked up; curious. They went back to eating after a few minuets. Endymion saw Serena discreetly pass Luna her carrots after everyone's attention reverted to their own plates.

Serena walked Endymion to the corner after dinner. He wanted to take her hand; badly. But it wasn't **HIS** right. He was not the one for her; after all.

"Goodnight Serena." Endymion said; formally. Shaking her hand; his eyes snapped to hers; both of their pulses sped up. Forcing himself to release the silken hand he held; he strolled down the road. His senses detected an evil energy and saw the Sailor Soldiers running at full speed. He donned his Moonlight Knight garb; and followed after them.

As the Sailor Soldiers fought; a rage-filled Sailor Jupiter glowered; threateningly at the lion.

"Sparkling....wide...pressure!" Releasing a zap of curving electricity the creature turned into yet another blackened card. Endymion looked around for the enemy. Sensing none of their presence; Endymion offered to buy each of the guardians parfaits tomorrow after his shift ended at two tomorrow afternoon at Crowns Fruit Parlor as thanks for their hard work. Raye and Mina shook their heads at this.

"No, I want to meet and hang out with Serena." The two girls declared; simultaneously. They looked at one another and grinned.

"How about this; Endymion treats us all to endless games at the arcade; and than ice cream at Bob Floy; and finally allow us to have one on one time with the four kings of heaven." Mina smiled; satisfactory at her brilliance in her eyes. Amy, Raye, and Lita agreed and looked at Endymion expectantly.

"It won't be their physical bodies; just so you know. Only their metaphysical selves." Endymion said.

The girls cheered. As they parted; each girl was smiling. Endymion felt relaxed as he headed for home. He noted a sleeping Serena; sitting outside his house's gate. Concerned; Endymion bent to check her pulse. _Did a monster attack?_ Endymion wondered; his senses didn't detect anything. Eyeing her; he noticed a wrapped dish in her lap. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"Sleeping here isn't good." Endymion unlocked his front door; he grabbed the dish and Serena's hand and entered his home. Setting the dish on a counter in the kitchen; Endymion turned to Serena. "How about some hot cocoa? And than we can discuss the reason behind your sleeping practically on my front door; late at night with this dish." Endymion smiled; to show his teasing. Serena nodded; a blush making her face practically luminous. _So adorable. Must...not....touch....her....again....._

While making the hot cocoa; Endymion heard Serena poking about; which he was fine with it's not like there was anything negative in his home. And his personal items; his knights' stones were in his jacket pocket; while his sword he tucked away with his cleaning tools; camouflaged by a mop and broom. He was setting down the beverages when Serena rejoined him in the living room.

"You don't have very much stuff." Serena shared a thought; while she sipped her hot beverage. "You just moved to Jubann; right? I could help you get a bed; plus other essentials. Like a sofa; coffee table; side tables; bathroom supplies; kitchen supplies. Ohhhhh; I know of many places to pick up some nice items. You free to go tomorrow?" She invited; she wanted to spend even more time with this charming man.

Endymion stopped himself from saying yes; remembering the Sailor Soldiers' request. "Actually; Tsukino-san, I was hoping you'd be up for going to Crown Arcade and than Bob Floy afterwards. On me." Giving Serena a winsome grin; Endymion immediately began thinking on how to trick Darien into showing up at Bob Floy and Crown Arcade. _Two birds, one stone._

"I'd love that." Serena stared at him with heart eyes; which startled Endymion so much he fell against the kitchen counter.

"Serena, I-" Endymion stuttered as Serena leaned into him; her warmth sending his emotions into overdrive. Without clear thought; Endymion took Serena's body; pressing it delicately against his. _That hug belongs to Darien; not to you._ Unwilling to stop; he tenderly brushed his lips across her left hand before trailing kisses along her palm and wrist. Only a moan of pleasure from Serena brought Endymion to his senses. "You should go home; Serena. Now." Endymion said; smiling through his heartbreaking choice. _You're time of love is long over, and she is meant to be with Darien. Stop confusing the girl; you worthless sack of memories._

Serena walked out his door; pausing on his doorstep.

"Good night; Endymion." Serena's voice was soft; her yearning evident by her shaking hands. She ducked outside.

"Good night to you; my princess." Endymion said; barely audible in his response. Checking out the food Serena had brought him; he was happy to see a note she'd left him. **This is some Beef Bombay Curry; my best try yet at making food. Might be best to drink it with a soft drink that's been chilled. XO; Serena.** Plucking out the spoon; Endymion was beyond touched at Serena's caring thoughtfulness. Digging in; he found the taste to be truly toothsome. He longed for more even as he was scraping the sides and bottom with a fork. Drinking a Coke Cola Coffee Plus (author's note: an actual beverage in Japan) Endymion felt full and satisfied. Undressing for bed; he stretched out on his carpeted floor. _I never did find out why Serena came here with that dish._ With dreams of Serenity awaiting him; Endymion slept.

Walking into Crown Arcade the next morning to meet the girls with Serena; happily at his side, Endymion spotted the girls speed-walking towards them.

"Serena; hi, I've been meaning to thank you for the save in gym class the other day." Lita smiled. "These are two friends of ours. Hino, Raye she goes to TA Private Girls Academy near Sendai-zaka and she works at the Hikawa Shrine part time. And Aino, Mina she attends Shiba Koen Junior High and is a total whiz on the volleyball court."

"Serena; you can always borrow my notes for class if you'd like." Amy Mizuno told Serena; point blank. "In fact we were thinking of getting a weekly study session going; would you care to join us?"

"Ah, my Andromeda; our paths cross once again; I believe it truly is our fated destiny for us to be so intertwined as to have many chanced upon meetings. Please; Serena." Alan stepped close to Serena; putting his arms around her in what he thought of as a romantic gesture. "Won't you allow our lips the journey of a first meeting to show our romantic devotion?"

(a/n: Alan asked Serena for a kiss)

_Dammit, if I step in now Serena will grow more attached to **me** and not Darien; what to do. _Endymion conjectured. As he resolve was beginning to break; Lita shoved the boy off her friend. Endymion and the other girls were equally impressed.__

____

____

"Look, you can't just go up and kiss a girl. Especially not one who didn't give you either a verbal or bodily sign that she wanted a kiss. That is sexual harassment and also sexual assault. Sueable offenses here in Japan. Learn to better read people; Jerk." Lita hissed.

"Serena; are you interested in Alan?" Raye asked; point-blank.

"Um, I don't know him all that well." Serena shrugged.

Raye and Mina swung on Alan who backed up fearfully.

"Till Serena point-blank tells you she's interested; keep your body parts off her." Mina and Raye growled at Alan; who smirked at them.

The door to the cafe opened and in walked Darien; trailed by Ann. Endymion; unwilling to be noticed by Darien; stepped behind a pillar. He annoyedly listened to Ann cajole Darien to a disco; something with exasperated Darien as he sighed.

"Disco died in the 70s, I'm not interested in karaoke as I don't need the migraine and I'm not taking you to the Virtual Reality Theatre; as spending time in your presence is as fun as scooping up dryer lint." Darien shot Ann down; firmly. The sailor soldiers silently applauded him.

"Darien cannot accompany you to the VR theatre; Ann. He's already made plans to take Serena. He was just coming in to confirm." Raye proclaimed; sweetly.

There was total silence of shock from everyone. Darien decided to go with Raye's suggestion for the time being.

"I'll see you at the VR Theatre's doors at eight; wear something you can run easily in. We're taking top prize." Darien told Serena instead of asking her. Raye had to be held back from striking him for his stupidity.

"You won't steal Darien from me; you temptress. Nor my brother either. Both are out of your league. Try growing up instead of playing childish games; Petchapai-San." Ann turned and huffed away.

(A/n: petchapai means flat-chested)

"We'll walk you home; Serena so your parents don't worry." Lita said; intent on protecting her princess at all costs. Who knows what the unhinged Ann would do if given the chance.

"No, I came to play games and pig out on sundaes." Serena held up a coin purse.

"No it's already been paid for Serena; just go tell Andrew your name at the counter and he'll give you the tokens and when you're done playing we'll have food at Crown Fruits Parlor." Raye pushed her toward the counter.

As Serena played all of the arcade games with each of the girls; each of them remembered very clearly how much Serena being their friend mattered to them. Their equal love for this girl made their auras shine undetectedly.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Pushing aside her empty plate; Serena cheered triumphantly. She was having so much fun and these girls seemed to enjoy her company just as much as she enjoyed theirs. Drinking a double chocolate milk shake; Serena again thought about Darien and her upcoming outing with him. He wasn't sweet to her like Endymion. Serena looked over at Endymion whom looked out a window. He truly was an amazing guy. From certain angles he resembled Darien; only mature and regal, unlike Darien who annoyed her to no end.

_I wish my date were with you; Endymion. It would be so much fun. Are you really not interested in me? Or is there some unknown reason why you can't bring yourself to act on the feelings I clearly bring out in you?_ Serena mused; silently. 

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Endymion walked Serena home; or more accurately carried Serena home as she fell asleep while eating her fifth burger. He found her endearing. Refusing to complicate Serena's life; Endymion rang the Tsukino door bell. Kenji took his sleeping daughter from Endymion; bid him a good night and a thank you before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are wanted and adored; I also love kudos thank you for enjoying my writing if you did; if you didn't reviews are a good place for complaints as well as praises. Thank you for choosing to read my work.


	4. Virtual Reality Date For Five and Alone Time For Each Sailor Soldier

Endymion pulled on a pair of asphalt-gray pants and paired it with a red long sleeved t-shirt. He slipped on some shoes. Grabbing his house keys; Endymion drove his motorcycle to the Virtual Reality Theatre. Stepping onto the sidewalk; he noted the crowds of couples in line.

 _Excellent, getting those two to be a couple might be easier than I thought._ Endymion thought; with a touch of smugness. He saw Serena's father and little brother in line and went over to talk.

"Tsukino-san, Sammy-San. You interested in winning top score?" Endymion chatted. He surreptitiously kept a look-out for Serena and Mamoru. He planned on distracting his beloved's family to make sure Darien and Serena had uninterrupted time together; the arrival of Alan and Ann wearing their school uniforms; caused Endymion irritation as well as amusement.

As Serena and Darien bought tickets; Endymion noted with a grin that Darien was insisting on buying Serena's ticket; making Serena's cheeks flame red. Endymion encouraged this wholeheartedly. Ann's whining tone about having to shoot these poor monsters made others roll their eyes in annoyance. Alan bought his and Ann's tickets to move things along.

Climbing into the carts; Endymion found his seat mate to be Ann of all people. Choosing to ignore her; he focused on Serena and Darien who were staring at the monsters with fascination. Upon having a closer look at each of the monsters; Endymion felt his memories of being Tuxedo Mask surge into his mind. Holding Sailor Moon atop a grave stone after a priest had turned into Boxy; a monster whom had lethal punches. Biting his lip to halt anymore flashbacks of **Darien's** past; Endymion forced himself not to get sidetracked. A purple handkerchief pressed into his bottom lip. Looking down he saw that Ann seemed to be avoiding his gaze for whatever reason; while offering up her handkerchief.

"Thank you; but no." Endymion responded as he waved off the kind gesture. Touching his lip briefly; concentrating on lessening the light so it was not detectable; Endymion turned his attention back to Serena and Darien who had disembarked ahead of them. He noticed Alan jump between Serena and Darien and shoot down a emerging monster of an angel-like creature whom dumbfounded Endymion. "Veena?" He remembered the woman well; as a architect who designed the buildings in the Golden Kingdom. Her work had been praised within his kingdom and the surrounding planets had begged her to travel to their worlds to buildup their homes and businesses as well. He prayed that she was still safely hidden within the artist Peggy Jones.

He noticed Serena's father peeking around the corner; Endymion waved to him with a smile.

Endymion smirked when he heard Darien set Ann straight on what he felt for her. Nothing. He mentally cheered when Darien grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her through the mazes of monsters to seek victory. He let them have a head start and than followed swiftly after them. He heard the Sailor Soldiers following after them; at a safe distance; their enjoyment of the game apparent in their laughter.

Endymion detected an evil energy close by as it made him glow. Following it; he saw a half-naked creature floating in mid-air; thick, pulsating tentacles flapping about the top of its head.

"Hell-Ant!" Hissed the creature; its tentacles shot out; wrapping several humans tightly in its slimy grasp. The human's auras shimmered as their energies were sucked out of them. They ended up in piles as their auras dulled. Endymion transformed into The Moonlight Knight; unsheathing his sword. He aimed to quickly off the monster; but its tentacles bound him; sucking away his energy; forcing him to concentrate heavily on concealing his life force.

Sailor Jupiter dove beneath Hell-Ant and carried Darien away from harm's way; while Sailor Venus pulled Serena away from the chaos.

"Bubbles....blast!" Sailor Mercury unleashed an icy freeze of bubbly fog while Sailor Mars threw a disarming seal at her enemy.

"Mars...fire....ignite!" A wave of smoking fire hurled from Sailor Mars' fingertips toward Hell-Ant; who dropped the Moonlight Knight with a thud.

It resulted in a horrendous explosion that shook the VR Theatre. Sailor Mercury quickly doused the flames with her water. She and Sailor Mars stared at one another; worriedly. Helping to get victims to safety; The Moonlight Knight looked around wondering where the sailor guardians had taken Serena and Darien. Paging Sailor Jupiter with his communicator; Endymion awaited on word of his princess.

"Jupiter, Serena okay?!" Endymion asked; his tone worried.

"Um, I dunno. A crescent mark just started glowing on her forehead. She hasn't opened her eyes....." Sailor Jupiter uttered; unquieted over her beloved princess. "No! Venus, foundation is not going to hide her crescent mark."

"Maybe, we could have her stay at my mom's hospital? They could run tests." Sailor Mercury said into her own communicator.

Sitting in a hospital waiting room; Endymion offered each of the sailor guardians one of his four stones holding his shitennou. He hugged each of the girls in thanks and bade them well on their dates.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Amy stared at the purple gem stone which held her beloved Zoisite. She caressed the smooth surface; lovingly. Alone in her condo; cause of her mother's work as a doctor; Amy felt safe to talk to her past love here and not risk exposure.

"Please, my only love. Won't you allow me to see you again?" Amy coaxed; softly. She brought the stone to her cheek. "It's me. Zoisite, Princess Ami of Mercury. Second daughter to King Mercurius and Lady Minerva, younger sister to crowned princess Saraswati. Your lover."

The stone emitted a pale aqua light and Zoisite's face and upper torso flickered into view. Happy tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh, my soft-hearted bride-to-be. To be in your presence again, the stars have truly aligned for us. I am truly grateful." Zoisite looked down at his gloved hand. Removing his glove; he held out a hand to touch Amy's cheek. Being a hologram memory his hand was unable to actually touch her; to both their frustrations. "It seems that Princess Serenity can't fall in love with my master's reincarnation fast enough. I want to be human again; so that I can love you like you deserve and to continue aiding Prince Endymion."

"Zoisite; I feel like I should tell you; I have gone on dates with a boy of this time. Well, two to be exact; but now that I fully have my memories of you; I'll cut things off with him. No one can replace you in my heart; my knight of purification and healing." Amy said; unswerving in her resolve. "I will see to my princess's happiness and I will make you flesh and blood again. I swear on my love for you."

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Raye sat on a stone bench outside in the courtyard of T.A. Girls Academy; her priestess robes whipped back and forth in the soft wind. She breathed in the fresh air; attributing it to the tea trees around her. She held the greenish-white soft stone up to the sun. Setting the Jaedite down on the bench; Raye threw a couple of Akuryo Taisan parchment papers against the bench. It set up a barrier to keep evil from interfering in their conversation.

"Jaedite, the love of my past self; arise. Return to me; my love." Raye authorized. Staring at the stone; she was unprepared for the rise of blue flames that sprang from stone before fading revealing Jaedite's rippling image.

"Princess Rei; oh I've finally reunited with you. My brave, passionate princess." Jaedite's grey eyes glowed with the aura of his love.

"My reckless knight of patience and harmony; thank Aires that you are no longer under that evil thing's influence." Raye's solace at knowing that her former beloved was free of the mind control that had plagued him. "We, the Sailor Soldiers will find the answer to bring you back. And once you are human; I swear our love will flourish and thrive."

"Think your grandfather will allow me to work at the shrine again?" Jaedite quiered; smiling his usual devil-may-care grin.

"My grandfather is always looking for a successor to run the shrine. When you are flesh and bone again; you must come and apply again; cause than you and I will be able to see our feelings flourish again." Raye stated. She gazed into his eyes. Raye pressed her hand into the Jaedite stone and pressed her other hand to Jaedite's cheek. "I will find a way to bring you back to me. One way or another."

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Lita stood in her kitchen; whipping up pastries. Cream puffs and chocolate eclairs filled with chocolate pudding were beginning to tower high. The grayish-brown nephrite stone blazed with a murky brown light as Nephrite awakened. He saw Lita baking and looked around; confusion in his brown eyes. He stared upon the girl in front of him; speculatively.

"Look, Nephrite. Think my princess with eat like the royalty she is?" Lita scrapped some chocolate batter into her mouth; grinning. She turned her green eyes to the wavery image of Nephrite as he concentrated on steadying his form.

"Princess Makoto; anyone who eats your cooking is sure to be happy. I remember the times you would constantly try to comindeer the Golden Kingdom Castle's kitchen to teach the chefs the correct way of making mousse." Nephrite's response had Lita staring at him with heart eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault Prince Endymion had an imbecile working for him. Who adds bitter chocolate to a mousse dessert? Ugh, no thank you." Lita stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I am going to use these desserts I'm making to bring Serena and Darien closer together." 

Nephrite sighed.

Lita looked at him; curious.

"A part of me is wishing that my master; once he finds the way to reemerge with Darien Shields will become the dominant force between the two. It would be nice to keep referring to him as his true name instead of his reincarnated form's name." Nephrite stared at Lita's hands as they swirled batter. "But I am aware that it is only my being selfish that wishes it to be."

"It's human, Nephrite. To want the very best for your prince. I also wish that Princess Serenity comes back to us; even tho I am well aware that it is my own humanly longing that wants this the most." Lita commiserated.

They shared happy-sad smiles.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Mina hugged the pinkish-purple stone to her chest as she lay in her bed. When that didn't produce Kunzite; Mina pouted and paced back and forth. Kunzite's chuckle made Mina whirl around; elation lighting up her face. Leaping onto her bed with a bounce; Kunzite's stone rose and fell making his expression playful. 

"Princess Minako, leader of the Sailor Guardians as Sailor Venus and my true love. I have wanted to be with you again; so much. Although no, that's not right, is it?" Kunzite shook his head; his long white hair falling across one shoulder.

"Mina Aino is my name now. The name my parents gave me. Although I do wish that I were still Minako. The parties celebrated on Venus; my true parents and living the lavish rock-star life I wish for in this life." Mina sighed. "All I truly want to do now is protect my friends and my princess so that their lives will remain at peace." Rolling over her body shook with fear. "Please, Kunzite. Tell me everything will work out."

"My Mina, I have the utmost faith in your strong abilities to lead and in your determination to ensure your friends and your princess's safety. You can and will be able to defeat this enemy. Never have they been able to truly defeat you. It doesn't stand a chance." Kunzite pronounced.

The happy couple stared into one another's eyes; not bearing to look away from one another.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Endymion stood at Serena's bed side; his hand latched onto hers. His face was somber.

"I allowed you to be hurt by not allowing you to be reawoken as Sailor Moon; the blame rests solely on my shoulders. Please, Serenity; tell me I did the right thing. All I can do now is pray that you are okay." Endymion trailed kisses along Serena's inner wrists. The sound of a knock made Endymion take his hand off of Serena. He was secretly elated to see it was Darien in the doorway. And than his elation turned to worry at the thought of Darien seeing him; as they look exactly alike.

Darien stared at Endymion for a long moment.

"I don't get the feeling like you're a long lost family member or just an identical stranger. You know me, don't you?" Seeing Endymion nod; Darien plunged on. "And somehow you are connected to Meatball Head."

"If I tell you will you keep an open mind?" Endymion stared at Darien; who assented. "I am Endymion; former prince of the Golden Kingdom and rightful heir to Earth's Golden Crystal. I use to be the superhero known as Tuxedo Mask and I am currently The Moonlight Knignt. During a fierce battle with a former enemy; you and Serena were murdered by the evil known as Metalia who possessed a woman named Beryl. Because of the unrequited love that Beryl had for us she tried to kill both you and Serena. But Serena's dying wish on her silver crystal reincarnated the both of you and for everyone to lead normal lives. I am in essence your memories taken human form."

"So that explains why I feel this way about Serena." Darien stated. He reached over and bent to give Serena a kiss but Endymion snatched him back; glaring with disapproval.

"Don't kiss an unconscious woman. It's impolite and creepy." Endymion felt like smacking him. "You did that once before to Serena and I wasn't conscious enough to stop it. Look; I really want you and Serena to become a couple; but a proper couple." Endymion heard the voices of Serena's school friends outside the door. "Look, we need to leave. Some of Serena's classmates are here and unless you want them gushing over 'Serena's boyfriend' we had better skaddle."

Darien and Endymion walked past a group of young girls and a few boys. Darien chose not to comment.

"So for you and I to remerge; you and Serena must fall in love." Endymion continued.

"Fall in love? You can't just force those things, ya know." Darien protested. "It takes time and emotional connection with one another." 

"Well, I have to go collect my shitennou from the sailor guardians. We'll talk more another day." Endymion left Darien at the parking lot; heading out to collect his faithful guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy


	5. Beneath The Cherry Blossoms

Endymion followed the students from Jubann Junior High as well as TA Private School and Shiba Koen Junior High to Ueno Park. He watched as Serena ate her very delicious bento lunch of rice, grilled chicken chunks, pickles, and four egg rolls.

Endymion watched as the sailor soldiers offered some food to their beloved princess. He leaned against a railing that skirted a pond. Hearing Serena's laughter; Endymion remembered his princess. Serenity adored going on treks through the moon's vast ocean known as the Sea of Serenity. She would have spent many hours peering at the various moonflowers that gave off their sweetened scents as she traipsed through the clear, dark water. Catching his love practicing dancing in the ocean was how'd he'd come across Princess Serenity the second time. _So energetic and silly._ It had been the first time he'd seen her hair flowing freely; those sweeping locks fluttering in the wind. Endymion shook his head; returning his focus to the goings on of his present time. 

He saw Serena offer Alan and Ann some of her lunch; politely and it made his heart warm. He noted that Ann seemed taken aback by Serena's kind gesture; as a look of puzzlement crossed her face. Before Alan could respond; Lita popped inbetween him and Serena; and Amy and Molly grabbed Serena's arms and walked her over to join the rest of her friends for lunch. Endymion silently cheered on this behavior. He grinned as he watched Serena fritter amongst the guardians and Molly and Melvin. He was relaxing when he felt a stabbing pain pervade his body; dropping him to the ground like an anvil. He cried out in pain. His shinnetou immediately lit up with silver pulsing light; stared at two creatures who dropped to the ground their skin sickly green.

"No, Prince Endymion." Jaedite drew his sword. "Those two are unlike the Dark Kingdom. They aren't apart of earth."

"You're not laying hands on our Princesses." Snarled Zoisite; the grass freezing beneath his feet. His hand formed balls of ice.

"Leave Earth now." Ordered Nephrite as his shadow sneakily wrapped itself around the male's waist; dragged him from the tree's protective shield and dragged him roughly through the dirt.

The female dove toward Kunzite; who teleported out of the way. Screeching sounded nearby and a creature sprang out of a tree trapping the sailor guardians beneath four glowing beams of pale blue light. The shinnetou automatically went to the guardians rescue; despite them pleading for them to keep away.

"No, Zoisite. Please; stop. I don't want to see you get hurt." Amy begged; tears filling her deep blue eyes as the light forced her to her butt; her feet tucked beneath her sideways.

"Jaedite, go to Endymion; protect your Prince." Raye imploringly; gazed at him. Jaedite shook his head; shooting balls of ice toward the tree behind the Sailor Guardians.

"Nephrite..." Lita stared at her beloved; her body slumping forward; her energy leaving her.

"Protect our Princess for us; please; Kunzite." Mina's planetary symbol glowed briefly on her forehead as she willed hers and her fellow guardians' energy to remain in their bodies.

Endymion watched as Serena ran toward her friends; a long-haired creature shot out of the tree; pinning Serena to the ground. Endymion threw a white rose at the tree-creature just as Serena was being sucked into the ground. Luna popped up to help but was sucked into a glowing puddle of light. Endymion leapt after Serena; holding her body securely against his own. He tucked Luna between the two of them.

"I'm only fourteen! I don't want to be **HER** again. It brought my friends and family too much danger." Serena sobbed into Endymion's chest. "I want the past me...gone!" 

"Serena; you don't have to be anything you don't choose to be." Endymion stroked her head; soothingly.

"My beloved daughter." Queen Serenity floated before them; a congenial smile on her face. "I am glad to see you again, Princess Serenity."

Serena shook her head; her body encasing itself in her regular clothes; her green long sleeved shirt and her long pink skirt.

"I am not Serenity. That was my past; not who I am now. Being Sailor Moon was never something I wanted to be. Fighting and having my loved ones in danger; I...HATE IT!" Serena shook her head; frustratedly. Endymion embraced Serena.

Queen Serenity looked thoughtful; as she contemplated her next words.

"While it's true you were not meant to fight; as my heir, you are the only one capable of weilding the Imperium Silver Crystal; which has returned to its dormant form within you; my beloved daughter. Keep it hidden; keep your emotions in check; Serena. Be happy and be brave. I love you and you are in my heart; always my dearest daughter." Queen Serenity offered up a glittering jeweled brooch. "This brooch will mask your true face as you have regained your memories unwillingly. Go, Princess; return to your world and save those you love." Queen Serenity offered Serena the compact.

"Queen Serenity; with all due respect. Serena is fourteen years old. She shouldn't be in the middle of this kind of chaos. Her life was suppose to be footloose and fancyfree. You asking her to return to a world in which she fights is irresponsible as it is dangerous." Endymion scoffed; irkedly. "I will protect Earth; it is **MY** planet. Serena does **NOT** have to fight these monsters. She has done enough already; she even die-" Endymion swallowed the hated word 'died' before it could slip from his tongue. "She has given enough. So, please stop trying to awaken Sailor Moon."

"My prince. It is a miracle to be able to be with you again." Princess Serenity smiled up at Prince Endymion. "These monsters; are strong. My friends can't defend earth alone." She took her love's hand and pulled it to her cheek. "Besides; what good is being protected if those protecting me end up suffering? I am Princess Serenity; it is my sworn duty to defend our home." A defeated expression crossed her face. "I no longer have my Moon Wand; it was swallowed up by the ice of the Arctic." Gripping her dress in anger; Serenity began to recrimnate herself. "I'm so stupid. Why can't I take care care of what's important?!"

Queen Serenity lifted her hand up. A glittering light flashed briefly before a pink scepter dropped into the queen's open hand.

"I offer the Moon Rod. With it; you'll be able to vanquish these new enemies." Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter.

"Doesn't matter if I cannot transform; these monsters targeted my happy day. It'll rue coming to Tokyo." Princess Serenity grabbed Endymion's arm and willed herself back to the park where her friends awaited.

Princess Serenity rose up from the ground; with Luna on her shoulder, and Endymion embracing her from behind. Staring at the monster with a cat-like face; Serenity raised the Moon Rod at it.

"Moon," Princess Serenity swung the Moon Rod. "Princess...Halation!" Sparkling silver energy exploded from her new sceptre as the creature burst into a card that blackened like tar. "What are those...things?" Princess Serenity let out a disgusted shudder. She turned to Endymion. Upon meeting Endymion's eyes; Princess Serenity fell forward into Darien's arms.

With his stomach twisting bitterly; Endymion watched as Darien rubbed a hand down Serena's cheeks. The mark of his princess; the crescent moon faded from her forehead. Endymion petted Luna; who looked as concerned as he felt. Although most likely not for the same reason. He forced himself to smile; it came brittly.

"Darien, can you take Serena to your apartment and let her sleep for a few hours. I'll get Amy to call Ikkuko and say that Serena is sleeping over." Endymion suggested.

"Yes." Darien lifted Serena into his arms and carried her to the backseat of his Alfa Romeo SZ. Laying her gently across the seat; he stared at her; his heart thudding in his chest. Driving with the utmost caution; Darien took in the setting sun.

Darien carried Serena up the stairs to his apartment; as he walked in, he let his ocean-blue eyes ping-pong back and forth from his sofa to his bed. Laying her on his bed; he removed Serena's jean jacket and shoes; covering her with a blanket. As he turned to make his way to the kitchen; a sleeping Serena threw her arms around his waist; causing Darien to topple onto Serena; who licked her lips and mumbled, "Mmmmm, yummy Manju." A giggle left her lips. Bending down; he lowered himself so that he was laying on top Serena. Placing an arm beside her head; Darien leaned his mouth towards Serena's and closed his eyes.

"Dammit, am I gonna have to get a spray bottle to get you to stop doing that?! Geez." Endymion huffed at Darien; yanking him off the bed and shoving him against a wall. He glowered at his mirror image. "No kissing; unless Serena is consenting. It's not hard to get."

A rueful smile pulled Darien's lips upwards. He pushed Endymion back.

"She's so cute. Can't help it." Darien mumbled.

"Try." Endymion said. "I'm gonna go to the seiyu around the corner and pick up some ingredients to make Serena some breakfast with." 

Darien stopped him with a hand.

"I'll go. You watch over my beloved." Darien grabbed a reddish-brown coat and headed out the door.

Jealousy bubbled within Endymion; making him pull a sleeping Serena into his arms. Releasing her after a moment; Endymion stepped out onto Darien's balcony. Tokyo was lit up with varying lights and the congested babble of its citizens.

 _Wonder if jogging Darien's memory would be faster?_ Endymion considered the idea; he would get Darien to remember being Tuxedo Mask and than he could finally rest once more. And Serena would be safe.

Hearing Serena stir; Endymion stepped back inside and kneeled at her side. Seeing Endymion; Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her prince against her; for a searing and heart-melting kiss. The sound of bags dropping to the floor made the pair break apart and see Darien in the doorway. Guilt hit Endymion while Serena just looked confused.

"I'm sorry; but who are you?" Serena asked; her tone regal and floaty. Endymion's heart constricted. It wasn't Serena speaking to them; but his Serenity. Unstoppable glee rose through him as Endymion embraced his soulmate. "Endymion; let go."

Endymion immediately released her and stepped back.

"Something has awoken me; but why? The time for the Imperium Silver Crystal is over. That witch was vanquished. So, why? Why did my host revert into me once again?" Serenity pressed the blanket to her chest. "Have I lost the ability of transforming into Sailor Moon?" The worry and dread in her voice made Darien take her hand and kiss the the palm of it. "Serena, please come back out; I don't want your life. I already **had** my own life. I don't want your life to be overcomplicated."

Rising to her feet; Serenity blinked as Serena emerged once more; her hair shortening considerably along with her height. She sighed; unhappily. She noticed the shocked look on Endymion's face.

"Ugh; I'm back." Serena frowned. "I'm the wrong person to be Sailor Moon; Serenity would be so much better at handling it."

"Serena, Serenity didn't ask to be reborn. Her mother's dying wish made it so. The last thing she wants is to complicate your life. I'm gonna go check on Darien." Endymion stood and headed for the kitchen where he found Darien; furiously stirring some pancake batter. Before Endymion could speak, Darien set the bowl down, walked over to Endymion and punched Endymion in the face. Endymion nodded; knowing he deserved it for his closeness to Serena. "Need help?"

"Get out of my home. I don't trust you not to invade my time with Serena. Leave, Endymion." Darien ordered.

"Let's go, Endymion." Serena took her prince's hand. A knife barely missed Endymion's throat as it sailed through the air to land harmlessly on the floor.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off." Darien glared at Endymion.

"Ugh, you are so irritating, Darien. This is why you don't have a girlfriend. You are downright childish." Serena rolled her eyes; fed up with Darien's weirdness.

"Go on a date with me. Sunday afternoon. One date." Darien countered; determined to get Serena to think fondly of him from now on.

"Fine! If it'll prove that we shouldn't be together than I'll go. Now I'm leaving." Serena picked up Luna and left Darien's apartment.

"So, pancakes for just us than; I take it?" Endymion blinked at Darien who scowled at him. "Got syrup?"

Darien made date plans inbetween work at TV Jubann and his classes at college. He wondered if Serena would like Disneyland Tokyo as their first date. Purchasing tickets; Darien kept them clipped to his bathroom mirror; till Sunday when they were suppose to meet.

Pink cherry blossoms fluttered in the wind as Darien and Serena entered the park; he smiled when Serena grabbed his arm to lead him to a surprisingly short line for the Space Mountain coaster. Getting on; Serena enjoyed the exhilaration that came from the speed and dips of the fast coaster.

Darien led her to the tea cups ride; making Serena shriek with glee; her hair flying in the air from sharp twirls of their tea cup. Leading her off the ride; Darien took her through several more attractions. Serena; he noted; was grinning the whole time. Leading her to a cafe for the chilly delicacy known as dip n' dots; the ate while they meandered through the park.

Endymion followed stealthily; behind them; as the sailor guardians followed not so stealthily behind him!

"I don't get it. Endymion is in love with Serena. Why is he trying to get Serena and Darien together?" Raye grouched; from behind a Mini Mouse statue.

"Raye; he isn't a true being. He's just Darien's memories. He **can't** have a relationship with Serena. It would be an impossibility." Amy's reply made Lita crush a ceramic Donald Duck statue. The girls did their best to fix her mistake. 

Serena tripped over an uneven asphalt crack but before Darien could stop her fall; Alan appeared out of nowhere; whirling Serena around and ended up two feet out of Darien's reach. Ann latched onto Darien's arm; pulling it firmly between her bouncing boobs.

"No; ugh, do those siblings have nothing better to do? Mina, let's move." Lita and Mina left the cover of the Disney characters to forcefully escort Ann and Alan out of the park; ripping up the tickets the two had for good measure. They than rejoined their friends.

Darien shook his head; in exasperation as he heard the giggles of the spying Sailor Soldiers. He pulled Serena through the haunted house; nearly going deaf from her screams of fear. He kissed the crown of Serena's head. She calmed down; a bit.

"Least favorite food?" Darien quizzed.

"Carrots." Serena replied; her nose scrunching up with disgust. "They too bittery-sweet. Bleh. Yours?"

"Bell peppers. They're either spicy beyond belief or too sweet." Darien stuck his tongue out and shook his head side to side; causing Serena to crack up. "So, you're remembering our former life together?" His words made Serena bite her lip.

"Clearly. The love that I-" Serena frowned. "The love that **Serenity** feels for Endymion. It is overwhelming and...potent." She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Not _that_ life. The life we lived in **this** world. Before Beryl." Darien cocked his head in her direction.

Cheeks pinkening with embarrassment at her having misunderstood him; Serena smacked a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry, Darien. I only remember brief moments; but I have no concrete memory of us." Serena averted her gaze; the wind sending her pigtails fluttering. "I wonder if I'm frozen somehow. Maybe that's why I'm unable to transform into Sailor Moon?"

"Maybe Endymion is the key to getting your memories fully recovered." Darien frowned; wanting to be the one whom helped Serena with all things. He tamped down his mistrustfulness as it pierced his gut. "Serena, if another guy were to pursue you; how would you react?"

Alan Granger popped into her head; Serena immediately dismissed the idea as fruitless and an unwanted crush. She locked eyes with Darien.

"My reaction would be flattered but uninterested. I want a relationship with _you_ Darien Shields. No one else." Serena locked her arms around Darien's waist and stared up at him. Just as Darien was leaning down to kiss her; petrified screams were heard through the park.

"Ugh, not another card-monster. C'mon Serena; let's contact the soldiers and Endymion." As Darien said this; he noticed the girls and Endymion running past them. "Those little..."

"Darien! Take Serena home. While the Sailor Soldiers deal with this threat." Artemis ordered as he joined the fray.

Serena longed to help her beloved friends but since she was unable to transform into Sailor Moon; there was little she could do.

Hand in hand; Darien and Serena left Disneyland Tokyo; strolling through a lit path of cherry blossoms. Their fragrant petals floated in the wind. Opening the passenger door for Serena; Darien shot her a grin before climbing into the vehicle.

Stopping around the corner; at Serena's request; Darien squeezed Serena's hand before watching her disappear into her home. He listened to "Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss as he drove; his thoughts playing Serena's smile on loop. As he pulled into his parking garage; Darien stepped out. He heard loud clamoring. He noticed his landlord; telling someone; exasperatedly to go home. Remaining hidden in an alcove; he noticed the freak-girl from the amusement park shrieking like a howler monkey.

"This is where Darien Chiba resides. Just admit it!" The girl hissed.

 _W-what's going on? Who is this weirdo?!_ Darien thought; thoroughly disturbed by this unhealthy behavior. He weighed the pros and cons of this behavior; before he could decide to step in; security showed up and hauled the girl away.

The moment his landlord stepped back inside; Darien beelined for his apartment; opening his door silently and shaking; thoroughly perturbed at that crazy girls' antics. Hanging his keys on a hook; Darien headed to shower. Happily drying off; Darien glanced around his apartment. It had suited him just fine for his years of solitude. But now he had Serena in his life.

Stepping into a pair of boxers; Darien crawled into bed; knowing he'd be busy at the tv station tomorrow. His thoughts turned to Serena; he felt his heartbeat race. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Endymion stood in Serena's yard; staring up at her window. Though he had work in the morning; he found himself unwilling to leave just yet. He glimpsed Serena as she crossed in front of the window; in just a towel. His cheeks heated. Averting his gaze; Endymion left and went home. Crawling into his pallet on the floor; Endymion stared at the ceiling.

"I'm falling in love with you; Tsukino Serena. I have to make sure that you fall in love with Darien. No matter what." Endymion confessed aloud. "If you don't end up together; I believe that Serenity will not be able to find peace. I must do this for my first love. Forgive me, Serena. I will ensure your happily ever after; no matter what I must do." With that vow leaving his lips; Endymion found slumber.

Reviews are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Give me lots of reviews


End file.
